Be Our Slave
by MeeMey
Summary: "Sia-sia saja kamu menangis saat ini sayang. Keperawananmu telah aku ambil dan kamu telah kotor. Jadi, sebagai tawaran atas ulahku yang telah memperawanimu kamu ingin ikut bekerja dengan ku?" -Chanyeol. [Oneshoot!] Warning! GS! OOC! PWP! Sex Activity! Don't Like? Don't Read! BaekhyunxChanyeolxSehun/ Review, Please!


**Be Our Slave?**

[Oneshoot!] Warning! GS! OOC! PWP! Sex Activity! Don't Like? Don't Read! BaekhyunxChanyeolxSehun/ Review, Please!

Tittle : Be Our Slave?

Cast : Baekhyun (Yeoja), Chanyeol (Namja), Sehun(Namja)

Warning : GS/OOC/PWP/NC/DL DR

Genre : Angst, Tragedy

Lenght : Oneshoot

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! 18+ Dosa tanggung sendiri!

Disclaimer : Baekhyun Chanyeol Sehun punya Tuhan, bapak mamaknya, dan SM. Tapi cerita ini murni dari pegunungan otak saya #YEHET (Hestek yehet)

**Happy Reading, Don't Forget to review.**

Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang pelayan di _café_ milik pamannya yang lumayan terkenal dikalangan para bos-bos besar _se-_Korea Selatan. Mereka suka berkumpul dengan teman-temannya atau bahkan berbisnis disini. Ntahlah, apapun yang mereka lakukan Baekhyun tak perduli asalkan dia bekerja dan menghasilkan uang.

Pada malamnya Baekhyun pulang kerumah kontrakannya yang kumuh itu, mau bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun tak punya uang banyak untuk menyewa atau bahkan membeli rumah di kota besar ini. Orang tuanya? Mereka pergi entah kemana dan menitipkannya kepada paman yang memiliki _café _itu. Karena tidak ingin membebani pamannya, Baekhyun ingin mencari pekerjaan dan tinggal sendiri. Akhirnya pamannya menawarkan Baekhyun untuk ikut bekerja di _café_ pamannya tersebut. Ya begitulah singkatnya.

Baekhyun memikirkan sebuah cara agar dia dapat menjalani hidup dengan layak, tapi? Baekhyun telah dilahirkan sebagai manusia tersial dimuka bumi ini. Baekhyun berjalan dengan kepala yang menunduk dan meratapi hidupnya yang sial itu.

'_ah astaga aku salah masuk gang.' _Pikir Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun berbalik, Baekhyun melihat dua sosok pria tinggi. Jangan salahkan mata minusnya yang tidak menggunakan kaca mata karna tidak terlalu melihat wajah mereka, salahkan juga lampu remang-remang disini. Baekhyun mencoba jalan mundur untuk pergi meninggalkan gang ini. Tapi. .

"_Shit! _Sial! Jalan buntu!" Kata Baekhyun panik, ia diam tak berani berkutik sambil bersender ditembok dengan ketakutan. Sepertinya kedua pria itu melepaskan dasi kerja mereka, untuk apa?

"Sini sayang, datang kepadaku." Pria bertelinga yoda itu mendekatinya dan mengikat kepalanya menggunakan dasi guna menutupi mata Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kalian mau?!" Kata Baekhyun sambil menendang kesembarang arah.

"Kami hanya ingin dirimu sayang." Ucap pria itu lagi sambil mencoba untuk menggendongnya dan menjilat daun telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun coba untuk memberontak tapi sial, dia sungguh kuat.

"Makan malam kita sepertinya lezat, Yeol" Suara yang berbeda dari pria yang tadi, sepertinya itu suara pria yang satunya. Baekhyun tetap mencoba untuk memberontak tapi sepertinya ada yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun menggunakan sebuah kain, sepertinya itu dasi dari pria yang satunya.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini, Hun." Kata pria yang menjilat telinga Baekhyun tadi.

"Kalian mau apakan diriku?!" teriak Baekhyun lantang dan. .

Baekhyun tak dapat bergerak dan tak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dingin dan Baekhyun tak merasakan sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya.

"Ke.. kenapa gelap? Apakah aku buta? Aku buta?!" teriaknya. Baekhyun mencoba menggapai matanya, tapi sayang dia terikat. Dingin dan kuat seperti.. besi? Kakinya? Baekhyun mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakinya tapi sepertinya tidak menyentuh tanah. Baekhyun mencoba menyentuh tanah dengan sekuat tenaga, akhirnya jempol kakinya sedikit menyentuh tanah. (_So_, jadi itu Baekhyun _kegantung_ tapi _agak nyentuh_ tanah. _Ga _tinggi-tinggi _amat kok._)

Baekhyun mendengar seperti ada suara pintu terbuka dan terlihat sedikit cahaya dari balik kain yang menutupi matanya. Oh rupanya mata Baekhyun hanya tertutupi kain? _Haha._

"Kau sudah bangun? Jadi siapa namamu manis? Aku Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengingat itu semua, itu suara pria yang menjilat telinganya sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Dan aku Sehun." Ucap pria satunya yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun. Napas Sehun membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanyaku dengan pasrah.

"Kami hanya ingin tubuhmu yang mulus ini, manis." Ucap pria yang menyebut dirinya Chanyeol sambil mengusap pinggang Baekhyun.

"Oh jadi namamu Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun? Nama yang manis." Ujar pria yang menyebut dirinya Sehun sambil menggesekkan tanda pengenal dipaha Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah benda lunak menyentuh bibirnya. Benda lunak itu melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun dan dia meremas kuat bokong sintal Baekhyun.

"Amph.." Desah Baekhyun tertahan.

Baekhyun juga merasakan orang yang dibelakangnya mencoba untuk meremas payudara sintalnya sambil mengecup ringan punggung Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. shh" Baekhyun merasakan sebuah lidah menjilat nipplenya lihai. Rupanya Chanyeol sudah selesai bersenang-senang dengan mulut Baekhyun.

"Shh.. Ahh _Shit! _Nikmat oh.." Baekhyun merasakan ada tangan yang membuka penutup matanya.

"Ohh.. mata yang indah sayang, ini aku Chanyeol. Aku tampan bukan?"

'_Cih, dia memang tampan tapi kelakuannya sungguh brengsek!'_ Baekhyun menjawab didalam hati.

"Sehun, tolong turunkan gadis ini lalu baringkan dia di sofa dan jangan lupa untuk tetap borgol tangannya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju lemari es.

Baekhyun merasakan kakinya belum sama sekali menapaki tanah dan _malahan_ sepertinya paha Baekhyun bertumpu pada sebuah pundak. Ternyata Sehun sedang mencoba menjilati vagina sempit Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. shh ahh.." Desis Baekhyun sambil bertengadah kenikmatan.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi sayang" Ucap manusia albino itu sambil menurunkan Baekhyun dari gantungan dan memborgol tangan mulus Baekhyun, lalu mendorong Baekhyun sampai terjatuh di_sofa_ yang lumayan besar dan empuk itu.

"Chanyeol yang tampan ini kembali, manis" Ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa setoples madu. Dengan ketakutan Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol melumurinya dengan madu disekitar paha, perut dan dada.

"Selamat Makan!" Seru Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan nada riang. Sehun mengangkat tangan Baekhyun keatas kepala Baekhyun sendiri dan menyantap payudaranya yang penuh madu.

"Manis sekali, Yeol. Ini adalah makan malam terhebat!" Ujar Sehun sambil menjilat-jilat madu disekitar nipple Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. ahh ahh" Desah Baekhyun dengan mata tertutup.

'_Sungguh ini sangat nikmat' _Pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan sebuah lidah menjilat pahanya dengan kasar. Baekhyun melebarkan kedua pahanya dan Baekhyun juga dapat mendengar Chanyeol bersiul kegirangan. Setelah puas dengan acara mari-menjilat-madu-ditubuh-Baekhyun mereka lalu membuat Baekhyun beridiri seperti anjing yang mempunyai 4 kaki. (Maksudnya itu Baekhyun _nungging(?)_ tapi tangan juga sebagai tumpuan. _Ya~ _punggung sampai bokong itu lurus(?) Bisa bayangin? Doggy style lah). Baekhyun yang sedang menungging dapat merasakan sebuah lidah menjilati dan menghisapi vagina perawannya, sedangkan mulutnya sedang menjilat penis Sehun.

Sungguh! ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat penis orang lain.

Sehun menjambak rambut Baekhyun dan dipaksanya Baekhyun untuk mengulum penisnya sambil memaju-mundurkan kepala Baekhyun cepat.

'_Ini sungguh sakit, sakitnya karena payudara beratku hanya bergelantung tanpa dimainkan.' _Pikir Baekhyun. Hey, sejak kapan Baekhyun jadi _bitchy _huh?

Kemudian Sehun mencabut penisnya dari mulit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga menghentikan acara menjilat dan menghisap vagina Baekhyun. Sehun melepaskan borgol Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun lalu mengantungkan Baekhyun dan menggantungkannya seperti tadi namun kali ini kaki Baekhyun menyentuh tanah.

"Let's play Sehun! Kita bergantian _ne_? Akulah orang yang tepat untuk memperawaninya." Ucap Chanyeol diselingi dengan ketawa idiotnya itu. Dikocoknya penis besar beruratnya itu lalu diangkatnya kedua kaki Baekhyun agar dililitkan kepinggulnya dan memasukan penisnya kevagina sempit Baekhyun dengan sangat kasar.

"Akkhh! Akh. Yeolhh.." Rintih Baekhyun sambil kesakitan, rasanya seperti tubuh Baekhyun dicincang habis-habisan. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat Sehun mengocok penisnya juga dan mencoba memasukan penis putih dan beruratnya itu kedalam anal Baekhyun.

"Hey panggil kami master, manis" Ucap Chanyeol dengan keras walau dibawah sana pinggulnya tetap menyodok vagina Baekhyun.

"AKHHH! _DAMN_! _OH GOD_! M-Masterhh.." Teriak Baekhyun kesakitan, bagaimana tidak? Dua lubangnya diisi dengan kedua penis raksasa itu. Sehun dan Chanyeol mengentakkan pinggul mereka dengan ritme hentakan yang berbeda.

'_Lama-kelamaan ini nikmat! Aku bisa gila!'_Pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah layaknya orang gila saat lubang-lubangnya dihentakan dengan gila oleh mereka berdua.

"Ahh.. ahh.. nghhh shh.. i wan.. AHHHH!"

'_Sial! Aku sudah 2 kali mengeluarkan cairanku tapi mereka berdua sama sekali belum mengeluarkannya'_Pikir Baekhyun.

"Ayo main! Desahkan namaku! Ahh.. hh" Bisik Chanyeol dengan nada berat penuh nafsu. Baekhyun juga mendengar nafas berat Sehun dari belakang dan dia menghentakkan penisnya semakin dalam lalu mengeluarkan cairannya didalam anal Baekhyun, dengan otomatis Baekhyun memajukan pinggulnya dan merapatkan vaginanya. Dengan itu juga Baekhyun merasakan cairan Chanyeol keluar didalam tubuhnya.

Dengan deru nafas yang memburu, Sehun mencabut penis lemasnya dari dalam anal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga mencabut penisnya dari dalam vagina Baekhyun.

"Bersenang-senanglah, Hun. Kuberikan bonus padamu hari ini. Aku mandi dulu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Bakhyun dapat merasakan Sehun melepaskannya dari gantungan itu dan menggendongnya ke_sofa_ tadi. Sehun membaringkan Baekhyun ke sofa itu dan Sehun berjongkok didepan wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua kaki yang berada disamping kiri kanan kepala Baekhyun. Sehun menggenggam penisnya dan menamparkannya kepipi Baekhyun.

"Kau sungguh manis, karena kau manis kau harus mengulum penisku ini." Ucap Sehun sambil memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghisap kuat penis besar Sehun dan Sehun menghentakkan penisnya didalam mulut Baekhyun, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya seperti memperkosa anal Baekhyun tadi.

Saat Sehun rasa sudah cukup, Sehun lalu mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut mungil Baekhyun dan dilebarkannya lah kedua paha Baekhyun lalu memasukan penisnya dengan sekali hentak kedalam vagina _becek_ Baekhyun.

"Akkhh.. Ahh ahh.. deep hun hnn.. MORE!" desah Baekhyun sambil memegang bahu Sehun.

"Panggil aku MASTERH!" Ucap Sehun dengan lantang dan mengehentakan penisnya dengan kuat dan kasar karena Baekhyun dengan lancangnya tidak memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Master'.

"Ahh.. Master.. I wann.. hhh.. AHH" Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya dan Sehun dapat merasakan kentatnya vagina Baekhyun seusai Baekhyun _cum_.

Tak lama Baekhyun dapat merasakan penis Sehun berkedut dan mengeluarkan _semen_nya didalam rahim Baekhyun. Lalu Sehun melepaskan penisnya dari dalam Baekhyun dan mengambil sebuah kain yang basah lalu menempelkannya ke sekitar mulut dan hidung Baekhyun.

_Dan semua.. Gelap.._

***Slave Room***

Baekhyun terbangun dan dia seketika mengingat semua yang telah terjadi. Baekhyun melipat lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dilutut guna menyembunyikan isak tangisnya.

Pintu terbuka tapi Baekhyun masih tak bergeming,

"Sia-sia saja kamu menangis saat ini sayang. Keperawananmu telah aku ambil dan kamu telah kotor. Jadi, sebagai tawaran atas ulahku yang telah memperawanimu kamu ingin ikut bekerja dengan ku?"

Baekhyun sangat yakin itu suara manusia bertelinga yoda, dan..

TUNGGU! APAKAH CHANYEOL MENGATAKAN SEBUAH PENAWARAN DAN PEKERJAAN?!  
Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengangguk terhadap Chanyeol.

"Maka jadilah slave kami!" Ucap Sehun

**END**

_**Haqhaqhaq, end dengan nista. Ini ff debut mee :''**_

_**Rada-rada gaje ga sih? agak gimana.. gitu(?)**_

_**Sebenarnya ini udah lama dibuat, sekitar 1-2 bulan yang lalu. **_

_**Rencananya mau di post abis UN, tapi kelewatan :'v **_

_**Don't Be Silent Reader, Respec Author, Please review**_

_**Menerima saran dan kritik **_

_**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca dan luangin waktunya**_

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu, Xie Xie, Gamshamnida, Thank you, dan TERIMA KASIH!**_

_***salam cinta dan kecup hangat Mee***_

_**X O X O!**_


End file.
